1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to luggage carriers and in particular to foldable collapsible luggage carriers.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention comprises an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,897 to Sydney M. Libit which issued on Mar. 26, 1985 and discloses a two wheeled collapsible cart.